Oneshot A to Z Abbulus
by Moonlight.Wolfgirl
Summary: So here it is one of my favorite couples, hope the girls I did it for like it!
1. Club

_So guys this is an One-shot A to Z Abbulus, hope you like it wolverina you too misguidedghost! _

Access

"Hey so where we are?" said Romulus looking at Clawdeen

"We're at a club" she said hugging his waist as they entered the club

"How many time she'd told ya?" asked Draculaura being hugged by Clawd

"I don't know 3?" he said as he shrugged

"Actually this is the 12 time I've told you" said Clawdeen releasing her boyfriend

"Well Lala and I are going bey" said Clawd as they disappeared into the crowd

"C'mon you and me have to dance a little" said Clawdeen tugging her boyfriend's arm he followed her into the crowd and started to dance at the rhythm of "Vampire Heart" then, when Romulus noticed in front of him there was a girl whit long white hair her skin was blue and she had beautiful purple eyes

"What did your eyes froze?" she said in a russian accent he loved

"What's your name?" he asked "I'm Romulus"

"Abbey" she said coldly he took her hand and pulled her out of the crowd

"Let go Abbey!" she said snapping her hands

"Wait…" he pressed his lips to her in a swift movement she fught and broke away

"What your problem?!" she said narrowing eyes at him

"I-I'm sorry I don't know why I did it!" he said

"I liked it"


	2. Best

_So guys first of anything one chapter has nothing to do whit the other one OK?_

Best

"So Abbey…how is it I have to ask your father to date you?" asked Romlus sitting in the table, they were studying at the school for their Biteology test on Monday

"That's tradition" she said looking at him

"But it's your decision not him" he said looking at her she just shrugged

"Abbey knows but in yetti's culture it's that way" she said looking at her book she didn't really wanted that her dad met Rom but if her boyfriend didn't ask her dad she would be considered a traitor

"We have to go to the Himalayas?" he asked waiting a no for answer

"No… parents come this weekend" she said

"Okay I'll ask him only cause I love you" he said sitting beside her and putting his arm around her waist, she smiled and wished her father approved her new boyfriend

*the next day*

"Are you sure about this?" asked Romulus entering Miss Bloodgood house

"Yes" when they entered there were a very tall woman sitting beside Abbey's father he was even taller and hairy

"Dad, Mom this Romulus…new boyfriend"

she said looking at her dad, he just looked at Romulus like if he was a virus

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir" said Romulus, extending his hand her father just squished it pretty hard

"Hi" said her father coldly they sat beside Miss Bloodgood and then everything went silent

"How you going support daughter?" her father asked suddenly, Romulus eyes widened, they were only dating and her father talking already about marriage

"How many kids?" said her mother, that made it even worse she was talking about KIDS!

"Look sir, lady, I do love your daughter whit everything I am but I want ger to be sure for first before we get married or anything cause I won't let her to get into a loveless marriage" he said hoping her father to be mad but when he opened his eyes, he was smiling

"You best for daughter"


	3. Catcher

Catcher

"Ready Rom?" Clawd asked, Romulus nodded as Clawd threw the ball, Rom cought it and throw it back,

"You're a good catcher you should play baseball" said Clawd as his phone ringed, he answered it and said

"Clawdeen…yes…what?how?...okay…okay I'll be there in five minutes!" he sighed and told Romulus

"Howleen threw Rocks from the stairs and Clawdeen is all freaked out so I'm going home see ya'!" said Clawd waving at Romulus and running to his house

"Bey!" said Romlus looking at the ball "How I'm supposed to play now"

"Let me throw" he looked up and saw a tall girl whit blue skin and long white hair

"Hi Abbey…you know how to play?" he asked looking at her, she nodded as he threw the ball she cought it whit experience behind

"Where did you learn?" he asked hoping she could tell him

"In my home play this lots" he nodded and smiled, she was good at sports, gorgeous, she was smart, she wasn't afraid of anything, she was perfect

"Throw" he said getting ready she threw it whit so much force that he didn't even see it when it passed beside him

"You slow" she said

"No you are too fast" he said smirking

"You good puppy" she said walking away

"What? Not another round?" he asked her

"Nope…" she went away smiling and blushing as she felt his eyes on her


	4. Deal

Deal

"Okay baby let's make a deal…I'll stop fucking you if you accept my offer" said Heath smirking at Abbey

"What offer?" she asked

"One night…just one" he said smiling thinking of Abbey, naked in his bed telling him he was his only love

"For what kind of whore you think is my girl?!" asked Romulus from the door Abbey ran to him and hugged put her arms around his neck

"I liked her before you even came here you stupid werewolf!" yelled Heath

"Oh yeah so that's why you slept whit Venus, Toralei, Mewlody and Purrshpone?" said Romulus smirking Heath narrowed his eyes and pointed at Romulus

"One fucking way or another she will be mine!" said Heath turning on fire and launching himself at Abbey, even if she wasn't scared Rom didn't wanted her to get hurt, so he placed himself in front of her and Heath burned him instead, Romulus held him by his arms and threw him at the wall, when Heath looked up Romulus and Abbey were already gone, when they reached the outside of the school they stopped

"You okay Abbey?" he asked looking at her, he noticed something weird…she was crying

"Please don't leave alone" she said hugging his waist

"Never baby never…I swear" he said gently stroking her hair, she has always been strong but after almost a year of being fucked by Heath she was vulnerable

"Thanks Romy" she said looking up at him

"Why baby?" he asked caressing her cheek

"For protect Abbey" she said smiling she was hugging the man of her dreams

"Let's make a deal…if you love me foerevr I'll protect you forever" she nodded and kissed him slowly


End file.
